Demons
" As Angels are servants of Light and Good, Demons are the Evil: there is nothing more weacked than a Demon that has fallen completely victim of his istincts. They are corrupted, wicked creatures that only wish to end the world in the name of their master" - Michael about Demons. Demons are the children/ descendants of Abaddon, the Primordial Being of Evil; they were born from Abaddon's body, but a great part of them are either Fallen Angels that became completely demonic beings or Humans that were turned into Demons, as it happened for Cain, the Father of Murder. History Abaddon's defeat The Eternal Conflict Lilith Characteristics Demons are described as wicked creatures that enjoy torturing their opponents and making them suffer: Demons are often considered the cruelest and most wicked creatures among humanity, with anyone fearing them. They are described as being truely cruel and capable to commit such atrocities that many Humans would simply have difficult to understand completely, showing how much horrible Demons can truly be. Demons are described as naturally evil and capable to become bloodthirsty and capable to convince humans to make deal with them in exchange of power. This shows that many Demons are not above using sins and human evil intentions to become more powerful. Ranks of Demons Greater Demons Archdemons Mephistopheles.jpg|Mephistopheles (Archdemon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Hatred) Baal.jpg|Baal (Archdemon / Prime Evil/ Lord of Destruction) Diablo.jpg|Diablo (Archdemon/ Prime Evil/ Lord of Terror) Andariel.jpg|Andariel (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Maiden of Anguish) Duriel.jpg|Duriel (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Pain) Belial.jpg|Belial (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Lies) Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan (Archdemon/ Lesser Evil/ Lord of Sin) Archdemons are the primordial Demons and the counterparts of the Archangels along with the Outer Gods: described as the embodiment of Evil, these Demons are feared by everyone, since they have unique powers that allow them to defeat almost anyone they see. There are seven Archdemons: Mephistopheles, Baal, Diablo, Andariel, Duriel, Belial and Azmodan. Each one of them is really powerful and capable to defeat an Archangel on his own, since they are a bit more powerful, with only Lucifer capable to hold his own against one of them and defeat him. Princes of Hell The Princes of Hell were once seven Seraphim that served in the first Sphere and they rebelled against Heaven: for this they were banished into Hell, where they became powerful creatures known as Princes of Hell. However the original one are now death and as such they have been replaced by Lucifer when he became the ruler of Hell. Dukes of Hell The Dukes of Hell are the general of Demons armies and they are described as powerful demons that are even capable to defeat the Princes of Hell, especially the strongest ones of them. Dukes of Hell are very dangerous and they are capable to easily defeat even Angels as powerful as Seraphim, showing to be very dangerous when they need to be. Dukes of Hell are in a way adversaries of the Princes of Hell and there is a lot of resentment toward each other, even toward the new ones of them. Middle Demons Marquises of Hell Lilim Lilim are the 1000 children that Samael and Lilith spawned together after they slept together: to keep them in control, they lowered their powers so that they would not be greater than those of their parents, however some of them are very powerful and capable to achieve increadible feats. The first four Lilim are also known as Storm Demons, since they have advanced weather control powers. Hell Knights Hell Knights are a group of Demons that were the first humans, however Lilith corrupted them and turned them into demonic creatures capable to best many foes on their own. The first Hell Knight to be ever created is Cain, who at the time was also the Original Vampire. Hell Knights are described as very powerful and dangerous creatures, capable to easily defeat even powerful foes on their own and some of them are strong enough to even match a Duke of Hell into a weaken state. Sorcerer Demons Sorcerer Demons are the weakest of Middle Demons, but they are feared by everyone, since they are very powerful and capable to perform many rituals and this allows them to become very powerful when they must. Sorcerer Demons work together many times to summon powerful Demons or to bind other beings and they are guided by Baphomet, a powerful Duke of Hell who is the keeper of the Darkhold, a powerful demonic instrument that grants a tremendous power to any demon who wield it. Sorcerer Demons are also responsible for corrupting many witches, since they are capable to convince them to join their cause in exchange for power. Lower Demons Crossroads Demons Feral Demons Common Demons Powers and Abilities * 'Shapeshifting -' * 'Elementukinesis -' ** 'Pyrokinesis (Hellfire) -' Weaknesses Harming, Weaking, Banishing and Trapping Beings Items Killing or Destroying Beings Items Category:The Half Breed Chronicles Category:Demons Category:Evil Attribute